


WHAT REALLY HAPPENED TO STARSKY THE DAY HE DIED

by ksstarfire



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Gen, h/c
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 13:57:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7174574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksstarfire/pseuds/ksstarfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The true story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	WHAT REALLY HAPPENED TO STARSKY THE DAY HE DIED

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS NOT A DEATH FIC! It is my version of the ending of the series. "HOME" means different things to different people. PLEASE READ THE ENDING CAREFULLY.   
> TIme doesn't always 'flow' the same. Think "It's A Wonderful Life". Sometimes you see what was, sometimes what might be.

Starsky was in horrible, excruciating pain. Even though he was unconscious he felt the agony. It seemed as if even his toenails and fingernails hurt. He wasn’t sure what had happened, but he knew it must have been bad. He could sense Hutch was close, he could feel him, feel his love, feel his fear. 

As he reached the end of what his body could endure, something happened. 

Suddenly there was no pain, not even a twinge. 

He was surrounded by bright white light. He felt younger and more carefree than he had in years. Everything was peaceful and serene. He cautiously took a deep breath, amazed that there was no pain. He closed his eyes and savored the feeling.

Then he heard it.

Something on the very fringes of his consciousness. 

Someone was crying.

Brokenly crying.

He looked around but couldn‘t see anyone. He closed his eyes and tried to focus on the sound.

A hospital room. A body lying in the bed with the sheet drawn up over the face.

A man.

On his knees on the floor next to the bed. His blond head resting on his hands on the bed beside the body. 

He was sobbing. He tipped his head up and Starsky staggered back at the raw pain written all over the man’s face. The tears running from bleak blue eyes. 

It came to him on the whisper of a wind. 

Hutch. 

A pain lanced through him, worse than the pain of before. This pain struck at his heart. It almost made him drop to his knees. 

Hutch?

Then it came to his mind. What had happened. The ping pong game. Hutch giving in and promising to honor their bet of a three course dinner to the winner. The parking lot. Hutch shouting. Being shot. 

Suddenly being pain free didn’t matter. 

Being in the white light everyone talked about didn’t matter.

Nothing mattered but Hutch. 

Hutch mattered.

Always had.

Always would.

Starsky closed his eyes and took one last pain-free deep breath.

And went home. 


End file.
